As the issuing of 3G (third generation mobile communications) license, the domestic 3G network is being constructed gradually, and three major mobile communication operators all come into the 3G era officially. Meanwhile, it has been presented to the schedule for constructing a long term evolution (referred to as LTE) network under the framework of 4G (fourth generation mobile communications), and some cities have started to construct a test network. The 3G network technology adopts the TD-SCDMA standard, which is a developing technical standard. WIFI network is also afoot in the industry while TD network construction is enhanced so as to promote the LTE process. Furthermore, in the above-mentioned process of implementing 3G and promoting 4G, an enhanced data rate for GSM evolution (referred to as EDGE) network, a TD-SCDMA, a WIFI network and an LTE network all play a key role.
In this case, the problem of how to deal with the relationships among four networks, i.e., EDGE, TD, WIFI, and LTE will arise subsequently. In order to enable the four networks, i.e., EDGE, TD, WIFI, and LTE to form an integrated network with progressive rates, progressive coverage distances and mutual complementation, the plan of integrating the four networks is proposed.
At present, the growing popularity of intelligent terminals and tablet personal computers officially proclaims the arrival of mobile Internet era. The mobile Internet is the development intersection of telecommunications industry and IT industry, and as the cover range of wireless local area network (referred to as WLAN) expands gradually, WIFI cover hotspots are established widely, and the LTE network construction is continuously completed, intelligent mobile phone terminals such as Android system have been accepted by more and more users, leading the trend of 3G terminal era. Under the situation that the four networks, i.e., EDGE, TD, WIFI, and LTE are integrated, the usage security of users starts to appear on the agenda.
Because of the coexistence of multiple mobile networks, the complexity of the network scenario, and the cover range difference of different mobile networks, it is easy to come across the situation that multiple networks coexist or there is only a certain single mobile network in the process of using a 3G terminal. However, so far, there is no secure authentication method capable of achieving an authentication mechanism under the conditions of the coexistence of multiple networks and the coexistence of multiple operators simultaneously regarding this case so as to ensure the security when the user uses a subscriber identity module (referred to as SIM) card, and the acquisition of services by a valid user and the normal operation of the network cannot be guaranteed.
In view of the problem that there is no secure authentication method capable of achieving an authentication mechanism under the conditions of the coexistence of multiple networks and the coexistence of multiple operators simultaneously in the relevant art, no effective solution has been proposed so far.